Curtiss P-40 Survivors
Main article: Curtiss P-40 Curtiss P-40 Survivors, highlights the history of many well known flying and static displayed Curtiss P-40s in the United States. A list is also provided of other P-40s on display around the world; including location, model and serial numbers, brief history, nicknames/markings, and conditions. Background In December 1944, the last P-40 was accepted by the USAAF after 13,738 aircraft were produced. By this date, however, both the Republic P-47 as well as the North American P-51 had eclipsed the P-40 in every area of performance, range and armament. With the next generation aircraft already on development (the Lockheed P-80, Republic P-84 as well as the North American P-86) the Curtiss P-40 was truly obsolete. Close to the fall of 1944, the USAAF had already surveyed/retired/scrapped the majority of the early versions (P-40B/P-40L) and was in the midst of transiting the remaining combat units from the P-40N to the either P-47D or P-51D. As the war drew to and end, the only remaining P-40 were in several advanced training units (Operational Training Units – OTU’s). These aircraft quickly were struck-off charge and placed into storage. Unlike the aircraft which remained in production till the last date of the war (where brand new aircraft were flown directly to storage), those P-40’s that remained were truly worn-out, high-time aircraft. The vast majority of these aircraft were scrapped. Most foreign users of the P-40 also quickly retired there usage as well – the Royal New Zealand Air Force retired their last P-40 in 1947 (but did not scrap the aircraft until 1962) and the last military to use the P-40 operationally was the Brazilian Air Force who used them until late 1950’s. In 1947 the Royal Canadian Air Force put their P-40’s up for sale at a price of $ 50.00 each. Mr. Fred Dyson purchased 35 aircraft (P-40E/M/N’s) and barged them down from Vancouver Canada to Seattle where he found a ready market for these aircraft. Numerous example of the RCAF fleet of P-40’s were also purchased by farmers looking to strip the aircraft of hardware, which was in short, supply after the war. These RCAF aircraft for the next 30 years would be preponderance of the remaining examples of the P-40 family. One interest fact however; the P-40E’s and M’s were declared experimental aircraft by the FAA and had strict restrictions placed on there operations. The P-40N however, was placed in the limited category (typical for most warbirds). To bypass the stringent FAA limitations, many P-40E’s were licensed by the owners as P-40N’s. What also propelled the P-40 to popularity was just as the USAF was announcing the retirement of the P-51 mustang in 1950, the Korean War put these plans on hold. People who wanted a high performance aircraft had to settle for these Canadian P-40. It was not until the late 1950’s that once again the P-51 became available but by this time, the Kittyhawks/Warhawks had found a popular niche in the aviation community. The airshow display was becoming popular and having an aircraft, which could be painted in spurious AVG markings, made them a popular entertainer. In the mid 1970’s to late 1980’s, collectors from the United States started traveling to former South Pacific battlefield airfields and recovered the second generation of P-40 survivors. A vast majority of these airframes were RNZAF and RAAF combat veterans. These recovered P-40’s are still being taken from storage and after a considerable amount of time and resources, being returned to airworthy status. The third generation of P-40’s survivors became available with the fall of the Soviet Union in the late 1980’s and numerous example were discovered and recovered from former WWII Arctic battlefields near Murmansk. Other examples also included airframes being recovered from Alaskan wartime crashes during this same time frame. There are still numerous example of wrecked P-40’s that have yet to be recovered in China, United States, Canada as well as Russia in addition to the South Pacific sites. One difficulty being faced by those wishing to recover the crashed aircraft from New Guinea is that this government has decreed that these wrecks are to remain where they crashed (and allowed to deteriorate due to weather/vandalism or scrap dealers) with no plans other than hostility, many of these restorable airframes will be lost. With over 100 aircraft either flyable, on display or under restoration the P-40 population remains in steady growth. Individual histories Currently empty. P-40 Survivors Each line describes one remaining complete or partial airframe. Each line is broken down into several sections: * Aircraft Number describes the type of aircraft and model P-40M-10CU it's c/n 27483 & s/n 43-5795 and current registration (N1232N). * History tells the military history (oldest to newest): :::ex-RCAF Kittyhawk III 845, :::ex-5 OTU * Markings deals with current markings, codes first then name: 00 The Jackie C II * Holder is current owner or museum: NA-50 Inc * Location deals with eith location where it might be seen or owners address: Long Island City, NY * Condition: ::(D) = Display ::(A) = Airworthy ::(S) = Stored ::® = Under restoration ::(W) = Wreck ::(U) = Unknown * If Latitude & Longitude points are given, aircraft is on permanent outside display and can be seen using Google maps. P-40B CU Curtiss-Buffalo * '' P-40B-CU c/n 16073 ''41-13297 (G-CDWH), ex-73rd PS "284", " 284 ", The Fighter Collection, Duxford, England (A) 41-13297 (Hawks Nest) 41-13297 (Pacific Wrecks)note: restored using parts from P-40B's 39-285 & 39-287 Hawk 81A-3 (P-40C) Curtiss-Buffalo * Hawk 81A-3 c/n 14737 AK255, ex-RAF Tomahawk Mk IIb, ex-Soviet AF, " 7 ", National Museum Of Naval Aviation, NAS Pensacola, FL (D) AK255AK255 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 81A-3 c/n 14777 AK295, ex-RAF Tomahawk Mk IIb, ex-Soviet AF ex-14th Army,147th Fighter Regiment "53", ex-1st Combined Air Division/20th Guards Fighter Regiment - shot down 1 February 1942, AV Specs Ltd Ardmore Airfield, Auckland, New Zealand ® * Hawk 81A-3 c/n 14783 AK301, ex-RAF Tomahawk Mk IIb, ex-Soviet AF, Tom Wilson/The Curtiss Hawk Factory, Griffin, GA (S) * Hawk 81A-3 c/n 14784 AK302, ex-RAF Tomahawk Mk IIb, ex-Soviet AF, The Fighter Factory, Suffolk, VA (S) * Hawk 81A-3 c/n 15451 AK498, ex-RAF Tomahawk Mk IIb 250 Sqn "LD-C" - 8 confirmed kills, RAF Museum (D). (Flown by Clive Caldwell.) * Hawk 81A-3 c/n 15453 AK500, ex-RAF Tomahawk Mk IIb, AVG P-8115, 3rd Flight "69", Chiang Mai Air Museum, Chiang Mae, Thailand (W) P-40C CU Curtiss-Buffalo * P-40C-CU c/n 16194 41-13390 (N2689) Tomahawk Mk. IIb AH935, ex-Soviet AF 194, ex-14th Army,147th Fighter Regiment "53", ex-1st Combined Air Division/20th Guards Fighter Regiment, " 71 ", Flying Heritage Collection Inc, Bellvue, WA (A) 41-1339041-1339041-13390 (Hawks Nest) Hawk 87A-3 (P-40E) Curtiss-Buffalo * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15133 AK752 (N440PE), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1028, ex-133 Sqn "ZR-J, ex-132 Sqn "FN-H", James E. Smith, Fortine, MT (A) AK752AK752 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15134 AK753 (N4420K), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-Soviet AF, " Shirley II ", Dakota Warhawk, Wahpeton, ND (A) AK753 Shirley IIAK753 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15184 AK803 (C-GHTM), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1034 ex-118Sqn "RE-K", "H", ex-133 Sqn (RCAF) "PN", " PN ", West Coast Museum Of Flying, Sidney, BC (D)AK803 (Hawks Nest) note : wings from 1037 * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15208 AK827 (N40245), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1038, " 136483 " Yanks Air Museum, Chino, CA (A) AK827 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15244 AK863 (N7205A), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1044, Ron J. Fagen, Granite Falls, MN (A) AK863 1997 NTSB Landing Accident report * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15349 AK875 (N1048N), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1047 ex-111 Sqn, " 194 Lope's Hope", NASM Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center, Chantilly, VA (D) AK875 Lope's Hope * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15370 AK899 (N94466), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1051, ex-111 Sqn, " 11456 Old Exterminator ", EAA, Oshkosh, WI (A) AK899 (Hawks Nest) note: FAA registration not correct... * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15376 AK905 (N40PE), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1052, " 474580 47 ", Frasca Air Museum, Champaign, IL (A) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15404 AK933 (N94466), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1057, ex-Pearl Harbor, " SU-E Sneak Attack ", Warhawk Air Museum, Boise, ID (A) AK933 (2008 Geneseo Air Show) note: wings from P-40F * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 15411 AK940 (N940AK), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1058 ex-111 Sqn & ex-133 Sqn "X", "Vancouver XIII" & "Popeye X", Banta Aviation, Livermore, CA (A) AK940 (Pioneer Aero)AK940 (2008 Geneseo Air Show)AK940 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 18723 AK979 (N40FT), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1064, ex-111 Sqn, ex-Tora Tora Tora, " 67 ", San Diego Aerospace Museum, San Diego, CA (D) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 18731 AK987 (N5673N) ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1068, ex-133 Sqn, ex-14 Sqn "T", " 104 ", United States Air Force Museum (AFM), Dayton, OH (D) 42-65406 (airliners photo collection)AK987 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 18780 AL135, ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1076, ex-132 Sqn, Canada Aviation Museum (CAM), Rockcliffe, Ottawa, Canada (D) AL135/1076 (airliners photo collection) AL135 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 18782 AL138, ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1079 111 Sqn LZ-S, Ken Hake, Tipton, KS(S) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 18796 AL152 (N95JB) ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1082, ex-Tora Tora Tora "27/15P", " 38 Hold'n my Own ", War Eagles Air Museum, Santa Teresa, NM (A) AL152 Hold'n my OwnAL152 (Hawks Nest)AL152 Hold'n my Own (Walk around) * Hawk 87A-3 c/n 18815 AL171 (N62435), ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-RCAF 1084, Weeks Air Museum, Tamiami, FL ® AL171 (Hawks Nest) * Hawk 87A-3 s/n unknown, ex-RAF Kittyhawk IA, ex-Soviet AF, 78th Fighter Plane Regiment /1st Squadron "23" - crashed 17 June, 1944, Jarfjord, Norway (W) P-40E CU Curtiss-Buffalo * P-40E-CU c/n 16328 41-5336, ex-RAAF "A29-28" ex-75 Sqn & 3SFTS, RAAF Museum, RAAF Point Cook, Victoria (A) * P-40E-CU c/n 16624 41-5632, ex-RAAF "A29-71" ex-75 Sqn, ex-1 OTU, Ben Saunders, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia ® * P-40E-CU c/n 16701 41-5709, ex-11th AF, Don Brooks, Douglas, GA ® * P-40E-CU c/n 16738 41-13522, ex-RAAF "A29-53" ex-76 Sqn & 77 Sqn, Moorabbin Air Museum, Melbourne, Victoria ® 41-13522 Moorabbin Museum * P-40E-CU c/n 16786 41-13570, ex-Soviet AF 20 GIAP/14th Army "51" - Shot-down 1 June 1942, James Goode/CPSI, Jefferson City, MO ® 41-13570 * P-40E-CU c/n 19128 41-25109 (VH-KTH), ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia ET444, ex-USAAF 347th FG/68th FS, ex-RZNAF NZ3094 ex-14sq, Col Pay, Scone, NSW ® * P-40E-CU c/n 19177 41-25158 (ZK-RMH), ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia ET433, ex-USAAF ex-USAAF 347th FG/68th FS, ex-RZNAF NZ3009, ex-14 Sqn,ex-4 OTU FE-F, , " 88 ", Old Stick & Rudder Company, Hood Aerodrome, Masterton, North Island, New Zealand (A) 41-25158 NZ300841-25158 note: wings from NZ3201 * P-40E-1CU c/n 18439 41-35918 (N1941P) ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia ET564, ex-Soviet AF, " 108 ", The Fighter Factory, Aviation Institute of Maintenance, Norfolk, VA (A) 41-3591841-35919 (AV Specs)41-35918 (Pioneer Aero)41-35918 (2008 Geneseo Air Show) * P-40E-1CU c/n 18505 41-35984, ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia ET630, ex-Soviet AF, "V A29-113 " Precision Aerospace/Pacific Fighters Museum, Wangaratta Airport, Wangaratta, Australia ® 41-35984 (Murray Griffiths) * P-40E-1CU c/n 18539 41-36018, ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia ET664, ex-Soviet Navy 25, Pioneer Aero Auckland, New Zealand (S) * P-40E-1CU c/n 18605 41-36084, ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia ET730, ex-RAAF A29-133, ex-75 Sqn "S Polly" - 1 kill, " S Polly ", Australian War Memorial, Canberra, Australia (D) ET730 Polly (Hawks Nest) * P-40E-1CU c/n 18626 41-36105 ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia ET751, ex-RAAF A29-114 "HU-B Come in Suckers!", " HS-B " Vintage Wings of Canada, Ottawa/Gatineau Airport, Ottawa, Canada ® * P-40E-1CU c/n 18906 41-36385, ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia EV131, ex-RNZAF NZ3039, ex-36 Sqn., Museum of Transport & Technology, Auckland, NZ (D) * P-40E-1CU c/n 18931 41-36410, ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia EV156, ex-RNZAF NZ3043, John R. Smith, Nelson, New Zealand (S) * P-40E-1CU c/n 19364 41-36843, ex-RAF Kittyhawk Ia EV589, ex-Soviet AF, Murray Griffiths, Deniliquin, NSW ® * P-40E-CU unknown s/n, ex-AVG "68" John Blackburn, Lake Dianchi (Lake Kunming), China (W) * P-40E-CU 40-598/13473/241 (N64598) currently being restored back to flying. ex-11th AF, Alaska Air Museum, AK (S)(Alaska Air museum) P-40F CU Curtiss-Buffalo * P-40F-1CU 41-14112, ex-13th AF/18th Fg/44th FS "Bone Crusher", The Old Aeroplane Company", Tyabb, Victoria, Australia ®41-14112 (Pacific Wrecks)41-14112 (Pioneer Aero)41-14112 (Ben Saunders) * P-40F-1CU 41-14205,, ex-13th AF/18th Fg/44th FS, " FF-L NZ3024", Royal New Zealand Air Force Museum, Churchtown, New Zealand, ®41-14205 (Pacific Wrecks) P-40K CU Curtiss-Buffalo * P-40K-1CU c/n 15736 42-45946 (N45946), ex-11th AF/343FG/11FS, Dwight Jones, Anchorage, AK (S) * P-40K-1CU c/n 15794 42-45984, ex-5th AF/49th FS/7th FS "30 Swing It", Pima Air & Space Museum Tucson AZ ® 42-45984 Swing It * P-40K-1CU c/n 15921 42-46111, ex-RAF Kittyhawk III FR318, ex-Soviet AF, Tom Wilson/The Curtis Hawk Factory, Griffin, GA ® * P-40K-5CU c/n 21117 42-9733 (NX4436J), ex-11th AF, " 33 ", Spitfire USA/Tom Blair, Fl (A) 42-9733 (Pioneer Aero)42-9733 * P-40K-5CU c/n 21133 42-9749 (N239FR), ex-11th AF, " 88 ", Evergreen Air Museum, McMinnville, OR (A)42-9749 * P-40K-10CU c/n 21467 42-10083 ex-Soviet AF, Tom Wilson/The Curtis Hawk Factory, Griffin, GA ® * P-40K-10CU c/n 21562 42-10178, ex-RAAF A29-183, ex-77 Sqn "AM-H", Pima Air & Spece Museum, Tucson, AZ (S)42-10178 * P-40K-10CU c/n 21640 42-10256 (N401WH), ex-Soviet AF, Ron Fagen, Granet Falls, MN (A) 42-10256 (Hawks Nest), 42-10256 (2008 Geneseo Air Show) * P-40K-15CU c/n 234279 42-102?? (N67254), ex-11th AF, Airpower, Inc, Chelan, WA (W) note: not recovered from Aleutian AK crash site. :Kenneth A. Hake, Tipton, KS has two P-40K's recovered from Alaska being restored to one composite airframe. P-40L CU Curtiss Buffalo * P-40L-15CU 42-10857, ex-12th AF/79th FG/86th FS "X49 Skipper", Piana delle Orme, near Latina, Italy (D) 42-10857 Skipper42-10857 Skipper (Recovery) P-40M CU Curtiss Buffalo * P-40M-10CU c/n 27466 43-5788 ex-RCAF Kittyhawk III 832, ex-5 OTU, Texas Air Museum, San Antonio, TX ® * P-40M-10CU c/n 27483 43-5795 (N1232N), ex-RCAF Kittyhawk III 845, ex-5 OTU, "00 The Jackie C II ", NA-50 Inc, Long Island City, NY (A) 43-5795 The Jackie C II43-5795 The Jackie C II (Hawks Nest) * P-40M-10CU c/n 27490 43-5802(G-KITT), ex-RCAF Kittyhawk III 845, ex-5 OTU, " 49 ",Hanger 11, North Weald Aerodrome, Epping, England (A)43-580243-580243-5802 (Hawks Nest) * P-40M-10CU c/n 27501 43-5813, ex-RZNAF Kittyhawk III NZ3119, tri-statewarbirdmuseum.org, Batavia, OH 45103 USA43-5813 NZ3119 * P-40N CU Curtiss Buffalo * P-40N-1CU c/n 28439 42-104687 (VH-ZOC) ex-RZNAF Kittyhawk IV NZ3125 ex-2 OTU, " GA-Q ", Alan Arthur, Albury NSW, Australia (A) 42-10468742-104687 (Pacific Wrecks)42-104687 (Pioneer Aero Restorations) * P-40N-1CU c/n 28492 42-104730 (ZK-CAG), ex-RAAF Kittyhawk IV A29-448 ex-75 Sqn "GA-C", " Currawong ", The Kittyhawk Partnership, Auckland, NZ (A) 42-104730 Currawog42-104730 Kittyhawk Partnership 42-104730 Pioneer Aero Restorations * P-40N-1CU c/n 28580 42-104818, ex-RAAF Kittyhawk IV A29-405 ex-78 Sqn "HU-S", MAPS Museum Canton, OH ® * P-40N-5CU c/n 28709 42-104947, ex-5th AF/49th FG/8th FS "67 The Carolina Belle" - 7 confirmed kills FS, Precision Aerospace/Pacific Fighters Museum, Wangaratta Airport, Greta Road, Wangaratta, Australia ® * P-40N-5CU c/n 28716 42-104954, Edwin Sedgman, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia ® * P-40N-5CU c/n 28723 42-104961, ex-5th AF/49th FG/8th FS, Pima Air & Space Museum, Tucson, AZ ® 42-104961 * P-40N-5CU c/n 28759 42-104977, ex-5th AF / 49th FG (Pilot: Joel Thorvaldson) - crashed: September 1943 - Tsili Tsili, Mike Spaulding, North Queensland, Australia ® * P-40N-5CU c/n 28813 42-105051, ex-RAAF Kittyhawk IV A29-462 ex-86 Sqn, Keith W. Hopper, Townsville, Queensland, Australia ® ® * P-40N-5CU c/n 28954 42-105192(N85104) ex-RCAF Kittyhawk IV 858 ex-133 Sqn "F", ex-Pearl Harbor, Planes of Fame, Chino, CA (A)42-105192 * P-40N-5CU c/n 29234 42-105472, Bruno Carnovale, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia (S) * P-40N-5CU c/n 29269 42-105513, ex-5th AF/49th FG/7th FS "20 Keystone Kathleen" Ian A. Whitney/Australian Aerospace Museum, Essendon Airport, Essendon, Victoria, Australia ® 42-105513 Keystone Kathleen * P-40N-5CU c/n 29282 42-105526, ex-5th AF/49th FG/7th FS "The Saint", Pioneer Aero Restorations, Auckland, New Zealand ® * P-40N-5CU c/n 29472 42-105710, ex-RAAF Kittyhawk IV A29-528 ex-78 Sqn "HU-V", Neil Bird (S) note: parts from A29-1134 * P-40N-5CU c/n 29606 42-105844, ex-RCAF Kittyhawk IV 864 ex-133 Sqn "T", Pioneer Aircraft Restoration Ltd, Auckland, NZ (S) * P-40N-5CU c/n 29621 42-105861 (N49FG), ex-5th AF / 49th FG / 8th FS, " Suzy ", Lafayette, LA ® 42-104861 : note: fuselage section from 42-104959 * P-40N-5CU c/n 29629 42-105867(N1226N), ex-RCAF Kittyhawk IV 867, " 48 ", Commemorative Air Force, Midland, TX ®42-105867 * P-40N-5CU c/n 29675 42-105913, ex-5th AF/49th FG/7th FS, Monty Armstrong, Melbourne, Victoria (S) : note: forward fuselage & wings only * P-40N-5CU c/n 29677 42-105915 (VH-KTI), ex-5th AF/49th FG/7th FS "12 Little Jeanne", "12 Little Jeanne ", Precision Aerospace/Pacific Fighters Museum, Wangaratta Airport, Wangaratta, Australia ®42-105915 Little Jeanne * P-40N-5CU c/n 29689 42-105927, Museum of Aviation, Warner-Robins AFB, GA (D)42-10592742-105927 (Hawks Nest) * P-40N-5CU c/n 29713 42-105951, ex 5th AF, fuselage with Military Aircraft Restoration Corp, Chino, CA // wings held by d'E.C. Darby, Auckland, NZ (S) * P-40N-5CU c/n 29858 42-106096, ex-3rd AF/335BU (Dale Mabry Field, Tallahassee), Tom Wilson's Hawk Factory, Griffin, GA ® * P-40N-5CU c/n 29863 42-106101, ex-RAAF Kittyhawk IV A29-556/1134, ex-80 Sqn "BU-", " FX760/ GA-? ", RAF Museum Hendon, England (D) 42-106101 GA-? * P-40N-15CU c/n 30158 42-106396 ''(N1195N), ex-RCAF Kittyhawk IV 880 ex-No. 135 Sqn "N" , ex-Pearl Harbor, Warhawk Air Museum, Nampa, ID (A) 42-10639642-106396 (2008 Geneseo Air Show) * P-40N-20CU c/n 30901 ''43-22962, ex-RNZAF Kittyhawk IV NZ3220, ex-"G" "Gloria Lyons", John Smith, Mapua,Nelson, NZ (S) * P-40N-25CU 43-24362 ex-3rd AF/342CCTS, Craig D. Hillinger, Lawton, IA (S) * P-40N-25CU 43-24363, ex-RNZAF Kittyhawk IV NZ3285, ® * P-40N-30CU c/n 32824 44-7084(N999CD), ex-TP-40N, ex-Pearl Harbor "306" " Miss Josephine ", Palm Springs Air Museum, Palm Springs, CA (A)44-7084 Miss Josephine * P-40N-30CU c/n 32932 44-7192(N10626), "730 O'Rileys Daughter ", Museum Of Flight, Seattle-Boeing Field, WA (D)44-7192 O'Rileys Daughter * P-40N-30CU c/n 33047 44-7305 Craig D. Hillinger, Lawton, IA (S) * P-40N-30CU c/n 33136 44-7396 (N40PN) ex-2nd AF/268th CCTU, ex-2nd AF/232th CCTU, " 5 ",Cavanaugh Flight Museum (CAM), Addison, TX (A) 44-7369 44-7396(2008 Geneseo Air Show) * P-40N-35CU c/n 33359 44-7619(N222SU) ex-372nd FG "IC-Y", Kalamazoo Aviation History Museum, Kalamazoo, MI (D) 44-761944-7619 (Hawks Nest) * P-40N-35CU c/n 33440 44-7700, ex-Brazilian AF FAB 4064, " 3 ", Museum Aerospacial, Campo dos Afonsos AB, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (D) 44-7700 (Hawks Nest) * P-40N-35CU c/n 33723 44-7983(N9950), Skyfire Corporation, Dover DE ® * P-40N-40CU c/n 33915 44-47923(N923)ex-TP-40N, Fantasy of Flight, Poke City, FL (A) 44-47923 44-47923 (2008 Geneseo Air Show)44-47923 (Hawks Nest) Replica P-40N " 70 " Hill Aerospace Museum Hill AFB, UT (D) note: aircraft composite of crashed 11th AF P-40N & fiberglass replica parts. Reference External links * P-40 survivors * Warbird Forum * http://www.rcafkittyhawk.com/home.htm * Lend Lease P-40 info * P-39 44-2911 * P-40 recoveries * P-38 pictures * Kittyhawk info * New Zealand P-40 Restorations * Providence Aircraft Sales * P-40 Registry * RZNAF hobbyvista * RCAf s/n 801-900 * 2008 airshow * Warbird central * Curtiss Hawk survivors * ADF serials * Warbird Depot * RZNAF pictures * RZNAF P-40 * Pioneer Aero News * New Zealand Registration Marks * RCAF squadrons * P-40.com * Aircraft Walkarounds Curtiss Kittyhawk Unit Code Jan-May '42 BF, Jun-Oct '42 YA; Kittyhawk Mk I (Feb 1942 - Dec 1943) 1050 B, 1053 K, 1059 YA-K, 1063 H, 1064 D, 1068 T, 1072 M 1080 YA-O Curtiss Warhawk Unit Code Nil; P-40K-1 Warhawk (Jul 1943 - Dec 1943) USAAC aircraft 42-45003, 42-45004, 42-45944, 42-45945, 42-45921, 42-45951, 42-45952, 42-45954, 42-45977 ''Video'' * Scrapping WWII aircraft (including P-40's) Category:Fighter aircraft Category:Curtiss Fighters Category:Article stubs Category:Curtiss P-40 Survivors